Just a Game?
by That's Classified
Summary: C:"I'm done playing this game." Z:"Do you really think this is a game?" Kinda cute Zammie one-shot. Please R&R. ZAMMIE ALERT! Rated 'T' just in case.  Thx.


**Hey guys!**

**This is my first ever Fanfic, so please R&R so I can hear what you think, but no flames _(as I believe the lingo goes_) please!**

**A/N I wrote this while I was waiting (for ages!) for my copy of _'Only the Good Spy Young'_ so practically ALL of the details about Blackthorne are wrong, - and it didn't sound quite right as being at Gallagher Academy - so you have been forewarned that this story is not accurate.  
><strong>

**Thx!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

I stormed out, my navy heels clacking staccato on the polished wooden floors. I exhaled loudly.

_I'm so sick of him – and his mind tricks._

I pushed through the double doors at the front entrance to Blackthorne.

_I just need to get away._

Night had fallen over the valley. Deviating from the front path, I set across the dewy field. With each step, the hells of my pumps sank into the mud. Cursing, I gave up on the idea of footwear altogether and walked on, barefoot. I slipped, landing on my backside. Cue profanities. I got up, shoes now dangling from my fingers. I sighed deeply. My dress was wrecked. _Well, it could have been worse._ I thought. _At least there's no one to see me fall over._

I was wrong.

I heard a soft snicker from behind me. I spun around and skidded, landing on my butt. Again. There, _laughing_ at me was **Zach**. Gritting my teeth, I thought of the most graceful way of getting back on my feet.

"May I offer you my assistance, ma'am?" He asked, offering me a hand.

I shot it a dirty look.

"Am I going to be waiting here all night? Or will you hurry up and accept? Madame Dabney would be disappointed in you," He intoned, grinning his intolerable grin.

I pouted, toying with the idea of staying sitting there and waiting for him to clear off. But, seeing he wasn't going anywhere fast, I allowed him to pull me back up.

Trying to regain some of my lost dignity, I smoothed some of the hair that was escaping from its tight bun out of my face, and continued on my way.

Zach walked alongside me.

It was a cold, clear night, with only a slight breeze.

I shivered (surprisingly enough, _strapless_ dresses don't have sleeves).

Zach wordlessly shed and offered me his tux jacket. I accepted, too freezing to discriminate and draped it over my shoulders.

He was first to break the silence.

"So?..." He prompted.

"So, what?" I asked, seeing where this was going (but _so_ not wanting to go there).

"So, aren't you going to tell me why you raged off?"

He moved so that he was standing in front of me, blocking my path. His emerald eyes looked into mine probingly.

I gave up my resistance.

"I'm done playing this game," I said, my voice strong, decisive.

The look in his eyes intensified.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I became rather aware of the fact that...<p>

a) My floor length, 'midnight-blue' dress was now more brown with muck than midnight blue (Macey was gonna **KILL** me).

b) Tendrils of my exuberant hair were escaping from my once sleek, sophisticated bun.

c) I was standing rather near... ...shall we say... ...one of the finer specimens of the male gender.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this is a game?" He asked, almost incredulous.<p>

Before I could answer, he brushed a strand of hair out of my face, lifted my head gently up to his, and kissed me.

And I kissed back.

His lips crushed mine, and desire overcame me. I knotted my fingers through his hair, bringing his face closer to mine. Our lips moved together, almost synchronised. I didn't want this to stop. He kissed me hungrily, as though he had something to prove. All too soon, I felt him pulling away.

He looked at me for a long moment.

"Well?" he enquired, impatient.

"No," I answered, without hesitating.

And I knew that was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>If you got this far, thank you sooooo much for reading! Now for the easy part - REVIEW! I don't mind if you only send a one word answer - <em>goode<em> or _bad_, but please do review - I do allow anonymous reviews! I also don't mind if you criticize my writing - but please don't be too down on me!**

**Thx a lot!**

**XD**

**Tess  
><strong>


End file.
